Fallen
by MoonFairy
Summary: This is a AU. During the battle with Zagato, someone close to the girls die, and they learn to move on, with Zagato and Emeraude still alive. Also a new pillar is chosen.


DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE AU  
  
Part I  
  
  
  
"Hikaru, look out!!" screamed a blue haired girl in blue armor, who promptly slashed with her sword. The red head, who was called Hikaru, quickly dodged a streak of light that hit a boulder, which exploded upon impact, flinging shards everywhere. "Thanks Umi" Hikaru gave her thanks to her companion and fellow Magic Knight, the Water Knight to be specific, 2nd in command to herself, which she was was the Sergeant in Command to the Magic Knights. Hikaru jumped but came into direct line of fire as another shot blasted toward her direction "Winds of Protection" yelled yet another girl, in green armor with blonde hair. Air quickly surrounded Hikaru making a barrier and the shot bounced off harmlessly. Hikaru grinned her thanks to her Last in Command, Fuu, the Wind Knight. To their attacker she shouted as she dodged another bolt "Flaaaame Arrow. Yhaaa" Flame in shape of a arrow blasted from her left hand out of a gem and hit their opponent. There was an explosion and smoke went everywhere. "Did you hit him Miss Hikaru?" Fuu asked, polite as ever. The three girls had been called from a field trip at Tokyo Tower to come save a alternate world from destruction and also save a princess named Emeraude. Princess Emeraude had been kidnapped by the High Priest to the royal family named Zagato. It was Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu's job to get bring her back. Emeraude is the Pillar of Cephiro. A pillars job is to pray for the stability of Cephiro because for what ever was going on in the pillars heart reflected onto the land. Hikaru, Umi, Fuu defeated all of Lord Zagato's minions but now they are up against their toughest challenge yet, Lord Zagato himself. "I think so, Fuu" Hikaru replied to her question "Well I sure hope you did, he's becoming annoying" said Umi allowing her hautiness to show "Oh am I" replied a dark voice with Zagato emerging from the rubble without a scratch. Umi and Hikaru's mouth dropped open with surprise. Zagato threw magic shots at them, Umi and Fuu were shoved sideways by Hikaru when Hikaru's foot got caught in a crevice and was hit dead center by the bolt. A dark glow surrounded Hikaru jerking her up, there was a bone wrenching crack as Hikaru lifted of the ground, her leg obviously snapped in the process. Hikaru had never felt so much pain in her life not when she had been beaten by her foster parents to protect her brothers, not that she ever told anyone, that had been minor pain compared to this, but this ...this was excruciating. Hikaru started screaming in pain, her body lifting higher and higher off the ground. Her last thoughts were of Umi, Fuu and Cephiro. She had failed them all. "I'm sorry" she whispered. There was a flash of light followed by a explosion and she was gone.  
  
Some time later......  
  
"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust, everything returns to the earth" A free Princess Emeraude was saying, tipping over a urn, spilling ashes onto the blowing wind. The ashes swayed and swirled on the breeze in a intricate dance over the horizon into the fires of the setting sun. "We remember all those who have perished by this battle, especially Shidou Hikaru, Sergeant in Command to the Magic Knights, the Fire Knight and a warrior worthy enough to carry the title of the Magic Knights. Shidou Hikaru died in order to let her fellow Knights save both Zagato and myself when the cave was falling in. We barely made it out alive." Turning her graceful head toward the crying Wind and Water Knights "I am truly sorry what Zagato did, he thought he was doing the best for me. I did not think Zagato would go that far. I am truly sorry." Emeraude gave a short pause, "You may stay in Cephiro for as long as you want." Zagato then stepped forward "I am sorry for what I have done, I did not want Emeraude to die because of our emotions. I do not expect you to forgive me, but if you can find the heart to, will you please forgive me and my actions. This is all I ask for." Fuu looked at him kindly "Ms.Hikaru fought bravely and was always a true friend. You were fighting for love, so we understand." Umi barely nodded "Ms.Hikaru would have understood, too." With that the sun set, a perfect memorial for a fallen warrior and Magic Knight.  
  
Umi was walking back toward her Water Knight suit just a few hours later, thinking on what tortures she could divise for Zagato without Emeraude finding out. She hated Zagato to the core of her being. Hikaru had died because of a lover's quarrel. Emeraude and Zagato fell in idiotic love but it was forbidden since Emeraude was the Pillar and she could only think of Cephiro but she had kept thinking of Zagato so the land was slowly being destroyed because whatever was going on in the Pillar's heart and mind reflected that of the land. Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru were to come and kill Emeraude, since Pillar's can't commit suicide, so the land wouldn't destroy itself. But once Hikaru had disappeared in the explosion the cave Emeraude appeared by Zagato's magic wishing truce when the cave had started collapsing and they barely made out. Since then, Emeraude gave her full efforts for to find some way to marry Zagato. Zagato should just disappear, Hikaru was a young and innocent (naive when it came to relationships) to the hardships of battle. Hikaru deserved a loving life because she always put others before herself (which got them in dangerous situations sometimes) but it had all got taken when she took that shot from Zagato to save Fuu and me, Umi's scowl deepened, I miss Hikaru, I loved her like a little sister I never had, but her life was stolen away. A tear slowly went down Umi's cheek. Hikaru never got to feel true love or be kissed by that special guy just for her. She was only 15!!! And she will never again see sunset or feel a soft breeze on her cheek. Damn you Zagato "Damn Youu!!" she screamed ran to her room in tears.  
  
"Princess the only way you can marry Lord Zagato is to give up being Pillar and crownship." said Guru Clef the most powerful sorcerer in Cephiro. It was the next day around lunch inside the throne room. Fuu was siting on the floor reading some text while Umi was leaning against the wall glaring at Zagato. Zagato was presently was with Emeraude and Clef, ignoring Umi's glares. Emeraude looked nervous "Isn't there any other way" she pleaded "No" Clef shook his head no. Emeraude looked doubtful "I'm sorry, I looked in all the scrolls and texts, this is the only way." Emeraude looked deep in thought and hesitantly said, "What will happen?" Clef shook his head "I honestly don't know. Only one other Pillar gave up his title but the scroll was so badly burned I couldn't get any more. So we don't know what to expect." Emeraude looked at Fuu "What do you think?" Emeraude had come to make Fuu one of her advisors, Fuu climbed to her feet "Well your highness do you truly love Zagato?" Emeraude looked shocked at this statement "With my entire heart and beyond" she answered passionately looking lovingly at him, Umi gagged making impleasent noises and faces. "Well, if you love him that much you should go through with it" Fuu said nodding her head. "All right I'll do it." Clef nodded "All right, you will need to lay down. When I tell you take off the Pillar's circlet then cut yourself off from Cephiro. You are going most likely to feel pain or shock. But what worries me most that we will not find a replacement in time. So why don't we......" Emeraude cut him off "Let's do it now" Clef swallowed "Princess I don't know.." Clef shut up under Emeraude's stare. "All right, but we are going to have to find a replacement immediately." Emeraude laid down and took off her circlet "Get ready," Clef said his staff suddenly glowing, building up the magical energies to cut off Emeraude's power "Now" Clef shouted Emeraude cut herself off entirely from Cephiro and her body started going into seizures. Clefs' magic shot at her and Emeraude fainted "I put a substitute in Cephiro's place, but when she wakes up she is defiantly going to feel pain but this gives us more time to find another Pillar." Clef took Emeraude's Pillar circlet when suddenly a marshmallow looking bunny jumped and grabbed the circlet and ran out of the room. "Mokona" roared Umi "When I get my hands on You!! We'll see if your insides are creamy."Screamed Umi, mallet appearing anime style and ran after Mokona, a magical creature or spirit (whatever you want to call it) that was the guide to the Magic Knights (also Umi's favorite torture toy). "Puu" was Mokona's reply to Umi's yells "When I get my hands on that piece of fluff."Umi growled, vein throbbing. "Where'd that overgrown marshmallow get to?" Fuu ran up beside her "I do not know where SirMokona got to. He disappeared." Umi rolled her eyes at this statement and her mallet disappeared (nanospace?). Both Magic Knights ran back to the room the others where in when they heard a scream of pain. Both Umi and Fuu ran into the room to see Emeraude grab her head and faint once again. "Lay her back on the bed. She going through what you earthlings call,..withdrawal, because she is so used of being able to feel Cephiro."Clef said sighing. Umi looked at Emeraude who was moaning in pain, We need to find another Pillar fast, she thought.  
  
On the other side of Cephiro, inside of the Fire Lair Mountains, were the sun hardly shines, in a spot were it is always foggy and damp, a tiny light started glowing then a small flash and a bunny-like creature with a red gem on its forehead known as Mokona appeared. Mokona looked around as if searching for someone, the Pillar's circlet clutched in it's tiny paws (hands?). It knew that if a new Pillar was not chosen, Emeraude would die then Cephiro would start to crumble. Mokona thought there was only one person suitable to be the next Pillar. Mokona looked around once again and saw a young women sitting on a rock, building and practicing magic, suddenly fire in shape of a arrow, shot out of her hand and struck a rock that exploded. "I did it" the girl jumped up and down in joy "I don't have to use words or incantations!" the girl gave a small spin while Mokona walked up to her and thrust the circlet into the girls hands. "Huu?" she looked down at Mokona who gave her it's most happy smile (scary isn't it) "Oh, hello Mokona" the girl said "What's this?" the girl's face suddenly went pale "It's the Pillar's circlet, isn't it? Why doesn't Princess Emeraude have it?" Mokona gave a tiny smile, not so happy "PuPu PPuu Puuu" The girl's face drew into concentration " She gave up the crown and Pillarage to marry Zagato? I thought so." she said shrugging, almost bored, she had known Emeraude would do something like that. "And you want me to become the next Pillar. Why?" Mokona gave a soft little sigh "PupuuPu Pu Pu PuPu." The girl shook her head in disbelief "Your saying that I am the purest heart in all Cephiro? I may be a bit naive but that's taking it to another level." Mokona nodded it's head vigorously, the girl sighed "Isn't there anyone else who can do it?" Mokna shook it's head. "Pupuu pupupu" She looked around almost defeated "I also have the stongest" more of a statement than anything then she sighed. The girl kept studying the circlet in her hands, brows knotted in concentration. and sighed once more "All right I'll do it" Mokona jumped for joy. The girl looked at Mokona "What do I do?" Mokona pointed at the circlet and said "PPuu pu puu ppu." The girl nodded and placed the circlet on her head then opened herself up to Ciphiro's magic. The girl's body shook with shock as she slumped on to a near by rock as the once green gem on the circlet changed to the blazing color of red. "Wow" was the only explanation of the raging Pillar magic now coursing through her entire being. The girl slumped down farther and slipping into unconscious as Mokona took guard over her, making sure no monsters attacked during her slumber.  
  
Emeraude was moaning in pain as she laid on the bed. Zagato was hovering nearby, looking anxious at his soulmate, while Umi, Fuu, and Clef were discussing on what Mokona did with the circlet. Clef sighed "Without the circlet, the person chosen for the Pillarage can not become Pillar. The circlet connects the person to the land until the person no longer needs it" Clef rubbed his forehead in frustration "Well, what I'm wondering what is taking sleeping beauty so long to wake up," Umi said sarcastically while Zagato glared at her which had become a daily habit of theirs. Emeraude moaned once more when her eyes fluttered open as everyone cluttered around her bed, Umi staying as far away from Zagato as she could. "Emeraude what happened? How do you feel?" Clef said anxiously "I...I feel...I feel empty. I can't describe it. Where Cephiro was is now a empty spot." Emeraude said in a sort of deadpan voice but continued "Mokona....Mokona found another Pillar. But who is it?" she looked at Clef in a questioning puzzlement look "Mmm" Clef looked puzzled stroking his chin absentmindedly. Clef turned his back to them, picked up his staff which he had put down and suddenly raised it while it started glowing "Crstaia" he shouted with as much force as he could muster. A glowing orb settled in front of him showing Mokona standing guard over a sleeping body in a very dim and foggy place. Mokona turned and looked straight into the orb as a red beam shot out of his gem and hit the orb making it disappear, the picture along with it.  
  
A nagging thought kept popping up in Umi's brain but she could not identify it. They all stood staring at the place where the orb had been trying to put to reason on what Mokona had done. "It seams as if SirMokona does not want us to find out who it is" Fuu said staring off into space. "We will just have to wait until the Pillar shows himself." Clef said sighing "So we will have to wait, is that it?" said a new voice, a young man with green hair, two scars on his face, one in shape of a cross on his cheek and the other across the bridge of his nose, wearing regal robes like Emeraudes showing a high cephiron status. "Ferio, I know how patient you are, so it should be a breeze for you." Umi said sarcastically, to Prince Ferio, Emeraudes younger brother and Fuu's boyfriend as well. To think a girl like Fuu got hooked up with a guy like Ferio, because Fuu and Ferio were very different, Fuu being a scholar and Ferio a swordsman. I wonder who Hikaru would of hooked up with... Umi instantly sobered at that thought. Fuu hurumped. She hadn't had known Ferio was a prince until he appeared after Hikaru's death and his only regret was that he didn't get to say goodbye to her. They all had met on the journey to save Emeraude, which felt like an enternity ago all except Hikaru's........death. Umi was still having a real hard time with it. Even though Hikaru was gone, she governed almost everything Umi did, Umi almost had commited suicide until she thought how hurt Hikaru would have been if she had gone through with it. Even though it had been months since the incident in the cave, the pain was still there. As sharp as a knife cutting her open. "Yes we will have to wait." Clef said sighing "No matter how long." Clef out of the window looking over at the forests of Cephiro.  
  
Mokona turned looking at the now stirring new Pillar. The girl groaned holding her head "I need some aspirin"she muttered. Mokona's gem glowed and two pills appeared with a glass of water. "God Bless you Mokona" The girl gulped down the aspirin in one swallow. Mokona cocked his head "Pupu Ppuu puu" The girl gave Mokona a side ways glance " There is a reaon I have not gone back to the castle. I have not gone back to the castle because something is hunting me down targeting me. I don't want to put them in danger. I already did once. Not again" Mokona gave a soft puuing sigh "I will return when its safe but no other time. I promise you Mokona I will return to the castle when this thing is gone but I will not put them in any more danger. I promise you all right?" Mokona nodded, bounced into the girls arms as a hug then disappeared in a flash of light. The girl looked at where Mokona had been and whispered "Goodbye Mokona" and with a swirl of her red cloak the mysteries girl said goodbye to her past, not looking back as the circlet on her forhead glowed a fiery red and disappeared in the fog.  
  
  
  
Part II  
  
...22 years later  
  
"Happy Wedding Day, Fuu!!" shouted Umi bouncing upon Fuu's bed, as the wind knight sat up, wiping sleep from her eyes. "Good morning to you, Miss Umi" Umi rolled her eyes. "I don't believe it took Ferio 20 years to ask you to marry him. It took you guys long enough," Umi continued "Man, were already 37 but don't look a day over 19." Umi said "I love how we can make ourselves whatever age we want." Umi continued. Umi sighed happily and slumped to lay down on Fuu's bed "I believe we should get up and get ready if we want to look presentable." Umi once again rolled her eyes "No wonder Clef is 782 and only looks 18." Fuu suddenly got a michievios glint in her eye "It's funny on how Clef made himself 18 just before he asked you out" Umi went beat red "Come on let's gets ready, you don't want to be late for your own wedding" Fuu followed Umi out laughing at her red face. Umi sighed, Hikaru would of loved to be here helping, but she isn't here but at least she is in our hearts. That gave Umi a tiny smile. A very sad smile.  
  
While Fuu was preparing for her wedding on the other side of Cephiro, a poor innkeeper watched helpless as two men were tearing up and trashing his travern. It was pouring down rain and lightening and he could not call for the Prince's men. One of the men sneered, flicking a knife out of it's case "Now the party can begin." the other man laughed a wicked laugh "Once were done with him, lets go for the family" the innkeeper stared at them in horror, backing up against a overturned table, hands in a pleading pocesion in front of him. Both men walked forward when the door to the inn burst open while lightening shook the sky, showing a silhouette of a person in a red cloak, a hood obscuring the facial features. The men whirled around in surprise while the second man leered at the new person saying "So someone else wants to join our little party." The innkeeper backed farther up against the table suddenly more afraid of this new person than of the two thugs. The man with the knife lunged for the mysterious person when he was suddenly lifted off the ground and blasted by a unseen force as his accomplice ran to help him. The leader got up and both men ran to the person standing in the doorway. Both men were levitated off the ground this time and were slammed against the wall, still levitating. Then the sorcerer, that's what the innkeeper started calling him, raised his hand which had a fiery glowing gem on it and fire shot out of it, enveloping the men in a wall of fire that when resided, the men badly burned, were flung outside by that unseen force. While the innkeeper turned trembling to the stranger.  
  
Fuu was getting the last adjustments on her hair when Ferio walked in. Umi screeched at him "Get out!! The groom can't see the bride until the wedding" Umi shoved him out and they heard his last protest talking with Umi "I'm the Prince." Umi rolled her eyes "Do you think I care, I am not going to have you two jinxed" and with that she opened the door and walked in, shutting the door in his face. He scowled angrily and walked off to finish getting ready. When Umi walked back in Fuu giggled. Umi just smiled and resumed doing Fuu's hair. Thinking how pretty she will look.  
  
The innkeeper stared at the stranger "Please don't hurt me" he begged terrified the stranger walked up to the innkeeper who started shaking even worse covering his hands over his head. The person just took his hand and held and covered it with his own and a soft glow surrounded their hands and when the stranger took his hand off the skin showed clear and healthy because the thugs had slashed it when they had broken in. The innkeeper just stared at his hand, it had been a really deep cut but there was no evidence even of a scar. "You aren't going to hurt me?" The figure just stared before answering "Why would I want to that." the innkeeper gasped as the figure let down HER hood. "Your a female?" the woman laughed when the innkeeper caught sight of a fiery ruby red gem on a circlet on her forehead.  
  
"Your the Pillar" he sputtered, he remembered that Emeraude had given up her divinity to marry Lord Zagoto. The problem was that the new Pillar had disappeared and know one knew were she had disappeared to. "Yes, and I would very much appreciate if you would not tell anybody who I am. Please." The innkeeper bowed why of course your Holiness." The woman, more a girl, laughed again "Please, no formalities. I have tried very hard to stay away from that so please just call me Ruby." The innkeeper just stared at her and she laughed again. "Do you have any children." The innkeeper instantly glowed with pride "Yes, you can meet them if you want to?" Ruby just nodded her head "Yes that would be wonderful." The innkeeper lead her out of the inn and walked into the forest were they came upon a beautiful house. "I'm sorry if it's nothing like the palace but it is comfortable." Ruby waved her hand at him "I love your house" she said in awed sort of voice for it was small but beautiful, a little cottage-like, glistening like fresh snow flecks. "What is your name?" The innkeeper became flustered "It is Washu, after the Eagle in the Magic Knights Realm." Ruby nodded "It is a appropriate name for you. Your eyes are like the eagles." Washu flushed, for it was a high praise from the Pillar. "Darling, we have company." Washu said as he opened the door. A beautiful woman in middle 20's met her husband, holding a tiny baby, gave him a kiss then looked at Ruby then she gasped, her eyes glued on Ruby's forhead. "This is...is...is" Ruby just smiled "You may call me Ruby" The woman just nodded staring in disbelief "May I see her" Ruby asked indicating the baby girl. The woman glowed with pride like her husband, and they became the best of friends. They talked for hours as it seemed Washu's wife was named Cecilia and they had two children the baby girl was named Sakura and their son, five, named Kaxami. Long after Sakura and Kaxami had been put to bed the three grownups were talking about Cephiro politics when there was a huge explosions. Ruby jumped up pulling out a sword from her jeweled gauntlet as she helped Cecilia and Washu up. "Pillar" said a soft creamy voice, light and deadly "Come out and play our game, betcha I'll kill you this time" The voice laughed softly with a hint of madness. Ruby guickly spoke to Washu and his wife "I have stayed to long, she tracked me here. Listen to me. You are in grave danger. I will go fight her but stay in here no matter what." Ruby looked down into her hand and four bright red talismans appeared "I want you always to wear these, for they will protect you from anything that means you harm, give one to your children also. Thank you for your hospitality." with that Ruby disappeared out the door as Washu gave the talismans out and prayed for the Pillar's safety.  
  
Ferio was pacing as Lafarga, Ascot, and Clef watched him. "Ferio please stop pacing." Ferio didn't not even look at him "Why does it take females so long to get ready. Who will be presiding the ceremony." Ascot and Lafarga glanced at each other and shrugged. Clef coughed " The repestenting countries will be coming and Chang from Farhen will be doing the ceremony." Ferio stopped pacing and sighed, it is going to be a long day "We should have eloped" he muttered All three men smiled humorously but decided not to pick on him for once. "Um, your Highness" said a hesitant maid "Yes" The girl flushed "The diplomatic countries are here." Ferio walked out of the room to where he would be meeting the representatives from Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren.  
  
  
  
Ferio entered the room followed by Ascot, Lafarga and Clef. He instantly noticed how far apart the three groups were. Just another game of politics, he sighed mentally and really wished he and Fuu had eloped because it would have been so much easier. The first group that approached him was from Chizeta. Ferio bowed to the two princess' Tatra and Tarta as they bowed also "It is a pleasure to meet you" Ferio said "Likewise" said the Princess with flowing hair and the moved on and were replaced by Fahren representatives  
  
"I am Lady Aska of the Royal Family of Fahren" said a young woman gesturing to man at her side "This is Sanyun and this is Chang who will be doing the ceremony. So were is the bride?" Ferio looked at her "She is getting ready in her quarters." Lady Aska nodded and left as the Autozam company replaced them. "Hello" said a white haired man shaking Ferio's hand "I am Eagle Vision, Commander of the NSX, son of the President of Autozam, this is my second and third in command Geo Metro and Zazu Torgue. And this is....." Clef gasped "Lantis". A dark haired man stepped forward and bowed "Hello Master Mage Clef" Lafarga growled and instantly reached for his sword. "Ferio, this is..." Ferio turned sharply and snapped "Lafarga" "But your highness" "Lafarga not now" Lafarga glared at Lantis, the younger brother of Zagoto.  
  
Washu and clutched Ceicila for it had been hours since the battle had started and he could not tell who was winning. It seemed as if the ground was fighting the stranger on who had attacked the Pillar. There was clashing of sword and magic, some even as bright as day. He was not afraid for himself but for the Pillar and his family. They were all wearing their talismans and the children were all together with them in the most secure room in their house. Suddenly there was no noise then a high pitched scream of rage "If I cannot kill you, I will kill everyone you hold dear, starting with the people at the palace. They will die then you will follow, if it's the last then I do." There was a flash of light and Washu looked out the window hesitantly and saw the Pillar covering her eyes with her arm and give a small cry of terror then disappeared in a ball of fire.  
  
After the incident with Autozam, who luckily taken no offense, everyone was lined up in a large temple as Ferio waited at the alter with Chang, waiting for the wedding to start. He had asked for a small wedding but no Umi had to make some big event. That's when the wedding march started.  
  
Up on a balcony overlooking the alter a woman with long, wavy pink hair and dark red eyes set up a bow and arrow. As she propped them up, two guards lay dead at her feet. She looked at her blood painted arrows waiting for the bride and maid of honor to appear so she could give them a special gift.  
  
Ferio straightened up when he saw his sister lead her husband to the spot next to him. Emeraude smiled as Zagato winked when he saw Caldina with Lafaga, followed by Ascot with Presea, and finally followed by Umi and her husband, Clef. That's when the most beautiful sight came into view. Fuu in a white look-a-like of her Final Armor (the one she wears in her mashin) with trims of green looking like a angel with diamonds and emeralds in her back length hair and singal emerald near her left eye (she's wearing contacts) and ribbons wrapped around her legs connecting to her white boots when he noticed were both Umi and Fuu wearing a black armband with Hikaru's mashin symbol. He saddened, he knew both Umi and Fuu missed her very much and would give up anything to have her back. He also knew Umi hated, and always will, Zagato for what he did. Umi looked just as radiant, in his eyes she was not as perfect as Fuu, in her Final Armor, blue like Fuu's but with trims of white, sapphires in her hair and one near her eye. Clef was in his mages robes but taller, (anybody taller than Umi? that's scary), everyone else was pretty normal. That's when Fuu reached him and he swelled with pride.  
  
She had to find her or she will kill them. That thought kept going through Ruby's head as she ran to the temple. Almost there, hold on Umi, hold on Fuu. I will not fail you again............I'm coming. this thought kept coming as she ran.  
  
  
  
The Pink haired woman took aim at the bride with a blood red arrow........  
  
Fuu smiled at Ferio as she reached him, everything was going according to plan.....  
  
Ruby was running when she saw Her, aiming right at Fuu's heart.....  
  
The woman pulled the bow back and let the arrow fly......  
  
  
  
Ruby thrust out her hands, using her magic and made the arrow miss it's target while teleporting herself to wear her enemy was.  
  
The whole temple went into a state of chaos as the arrow flew, barely missing her and when Fuu jerked around as a hail of arrows fell.  
  
"WINDS OF PROTECTION" she yelled and a barrier surrounded the congregation.  
  
The pink haired woman was walking down the corridor when she was tackled by another red head. Ruby grabbed the woman and slammed her to the ground and raised a dagger over her head. "No one shall die because of you any more."  
  
The pink haired woman saw the Prince's Guards and screamed "Help me, she is the one trying to kill the Prince's Bride." The men instantly started firing upon Ruby with arrows as three struck she vanished. "Thank you madam, did you by chance to see the assassin to be, features." Lafarga asked walking up to her as the soldiers searched the temple. The pink haired girl shook her head "No sir, I wish I could be of more help." Lafarga just shook his head "It is quite all right, what is your name, if I might add." The girl bowed "I am called Nova sir." Lafarga nodded and turned to walk away "Do you know why the assassin attacked you .............?" When Lafarga turned around to ask another question she was gone, as if by magic. Dread swelled in him as he looked around, couldn't help feel a sense of recognition, a familiar looking face from well loved friend, from long ago.  
  
Nova laughed in side of a dark cave, laying down looking up at the ceiling. Imaging the blood of the person she love pouring through her hands. Her dark pink hair spilling around her in a unholy halo. She will be of more help, by killing the pillar.  
  
Many hours later, after all the delegations had been calmed down, Fuu and Umi went to go talk to their husband-to-be and husband, and Lafarga, his wife Caldina, and Ascot with Presea. When Umi saw Clef she walked up to him and gave him a swift but passionate kiss as Ferio did the same to Fuu. "My wedding was ruined"Fuu said sadly as Ferio just put his arms around her. "Why do the bad guys always have to show up at the wrong time." Umi demanded tartly. "Clef" Presea said hesitantly "Remember when you did that spell to see you the Pillar was" Clef nodded "Can you do that same spell to see what happened." Clef rubbed his finger along his chin to show his was in deep concentration. "I don't see why not." he said. Clef raised his staff and shouted the spell and they saw Fuu walking down the isle, inside of a orb in slow motion. Something caught Umi's eye "Clef move in there and make it slower." He did as his wife told him and a figure in a deep red cloak and a hood showed in the picture. Presea gasped "Is that who I think it is." Ascot looked then nodded. "The Pillar." Lafarga growled "How'd she get in without me knowing." Clef looked the most troubled "She most have had teleported. It is a rare magic that only trained magic users know." Fuu looked curious at the figure "Let's see what Miss Pillar does" and Clef put her in play. They saw her start running, then raise her hand and blast magic out of it to hit the arrow as another magic fought hers to hit Fuu. Then she disappeared then reappeared on a balcony on where arrows had been shot and disappear down the corridor. But before that they saw a pink haired woman fire more arrows just before the Pillar appeared. Lafarga paled and grabbed his head in shame "Lafarga what's wrong, sugha," asked Caldina leaning up to look him in the eye. "I.... I gods forgive me, I shot the Pillar." Everyone jerked around "What" screeched Umi "How could you shoot the Pillar." Lafarga felt even worse. "I didn't know she was the Pillar. Watch" He gestured to the circle. They saw the woman walk down the corridor then being tackled to the ground by the Pillar then as she raised a dagger to strike the woman, the woman screamed for help then the Pillar was shot by three arrows by Lafargas' bow as she disappeared. "Hmm" Umi mumbled looking deep in thought "Clef, honey, can you try to see who the Pillar is now, for she may need our help." Fuu walked toward Umi and Clef "I think it might be best if we ask SirMokona, for it has been blocking all of our tries to find out the Pillar's identity." That's when a marshmello looking bunny jumped into Persea's arms. "Is it all right." Fuu asked, bending down to Mokona's level  
  
"PuPu" Mokona nodding it's head.  
  
Clef raised his staff and redid the spell and in the orb, it appeared to be in a mountain with fire and lava. "That looks like Rayearth's cave" Umi commented  
  
"Look" said Ascot said pointing to a lone figure laying in the lava. Long red hair in a single braid played in the slight wind as beads of perspiration ran down a forhead with curling bangs, with a ruby red gem on a circlet as familiar fiery red eyes opened to blink the moisture away.  
  
"HIKARU" Screamed Umi and Fuu at the same time  
  
  
  
Part III  
  
All of them stared in confusion as she just stared back. Hikaru looked at them with emotionless, hard eyes, as she lifted herself out of the magma pool, where all of them turned around in shame, but not before seeing three freshly healed scars on her ribs. That's when the orb disappeared "What the" Clef exclaims when the spot ignites in dancing flames as Hikaru steps out of the fire.  
  
"HIKARU" Umi and Fuu squeal again but this time in joy as they launched themselves at her. Hikaru just stood there, unsure on what to do. She had taken on the new identity as Ruby and tried to stay away from them as much as possible, yeah she had gone to their weddings but it was not the same touching the people she had yearned to tell she was alive. But in doing so put them in danger, and even now they still they were in danger because of her. Clef saw the turmoil in her eyes as he walked up to her and Umi and Fuu detached themselves. Hikaru could not look them in the face for she knew there was pain and confusion for her not returning their hugs. She knew everyone else was staring at her in disbelief. The only one who was treating her normal was Clef. "Hello Hikaru."  
  
Hikaru bowed "It is good to see you again Master Mage Clef."  
  
"Is that really you little missy" Caldina inquired looking at her strangely. Clef saw the pain flash through Hikaru's eyes when the door burst open from Emeraude and Zagato ran in. Hikaru instantly tensed up her eyes going dead as her hand twitched toward her jeweled hand. Emeraude gasped as she stared at Hikaru, her eyes going toward the circlet on her head. "So Saergent in Command to the Magic Knights, you are alive and well, as well as the Pillar." Emeraude leaned forward slightly as if challenging Hikaru. As Hikaru came up with a smart remark the window was blasted apart as Nova jumped through.  
  
Hikaru pulled out her sword and warily watched her as they circled each other "Why don't you tell them Hikaru? Why don't you tell them why you stayed away? Tell them how much you hate Emeraude and Zagato. Wouldn't that be fun." Hikaru growled at her "I told you I'm not going to let you hurt them." Nova just smiled at her. "Then you can die and they will join you."  
  
Nova jumped as she said the last word and Hikaru rolled away and kicked Nova in the back of the head. That's when they started blasting magic at each other. Umi and Fuu pulled out their swords but Hikaru shouted at them "This is my battle. You will not get hurt from me." And suddenly all of them were picked up by a force and blasted out the door as it slammed behind them, locking Nova and Hikaru alone in the room.  
  
Umi shot up and slammed her body against the door as the others picked themselves up off the ground. Umi screamed, using all her pent up rage and sorrows from last two decades. Not noticing the tears streaming down her face she slammed her body once more against the door as they heard screams of pain and anger, magic and swords, clashing together determined to finish one another off. Clef grabbed Umi and he held her, she dropping her sword, him dropping his staff, both slumping back to the floor. Rocking her back and forth like a child needing comfort after a terrifying nightmare. This was a nightmare, Clef thought grimly to himself, he wished he could wake up and see Hikaru bouncing through the door innocent and naive once again, the loving soul that was their heart, their fire in the coldest of winters'. He did not know what had taken away her innocence, as he gently rocked Umi as the others stood guard, magic and swords ready for battle. No, he did knew what had taken her innocence, this damned fight that killed them all when the fire had been put out. Zagato. Well Emeraude is at fault too, for if they did not have the Pillar system, a young and beautiful life would not have been destroyed. He had seen so much pain and sorrow in her eyes, no one should have eyes like that, she may be still alive, but as he listened to the battle raging a door away, her spirit had died in protecting them. Now he knew who had been trying to assassinate at the big occasions and how they never happened. Hikaru had given up her happiness for them. Hikaru had given up her life. Always to watch from afar, never to hug them or tell them she was alive always to watch their happiness, but never experience it for herself. He continued to rock a now whimpering Umi as he vowed to make sure she would be happy, even if it cost him his life.  
  
Umi stopped crying and picked herself off Clef. She smiled gently at him "Thanks" she whispered. She helped up Clef up. "We need to help her." All of them nodded "We failed her once. We will not fail her again." Fuu stepped forward "MissHikaru has given up much for us, we shall do the same for her." Emeraude nodded "I should have solved my own problem before calling the Magic Knights. No matter how much came out of it. A life was destroyed because of me. I shall do everything in my power to help the new Pillar" Zagato took Emeraude into his arms the door shook with shock of an explosion.  
  
Lafarga looked at them all "I swore am oath long ago to protect the Pillar, new or old, I have failed my duty. I will not again." Caldina placed herself near her husband "This is nice and 'ol but ah think we should help the little missy now cause it sounds like she needs a little help."  
  
"You can't now." hissed a voice. Clef turned seeing Nova crouching in the shadows, then stepped out. "Do you know how delious her blood tastes after two decades of fighting?" Umi jerked her body "You beast. Where is Hikaru?" "You'll never see her again. Did you know I was born especially for Hikaru? Well I was. She is so adorable" Nova got a dreamy look in her eye " Her screams were adorable too, the best ones were of her high pitched ones. Do you know how many times I came close to killing her? 6. Now I succeeded...." Nova sighed a dreamy sigh "You can't kill Hikaru." A feral grin lit up Nova's face. "Oh yes I can and oh yes I did. And now my dear magic knights it's your turn." Nova lifted her sword about to attack Umi when.......  
  
"NOVA! IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON THEM I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Roared a voice as a live Hikaru Shidou. "Hikaru" squealed Nova "This means we can play some more." "Nova...." The tone in Hikaru's voice made Nova look up. Hikaru stared at Nova as Nova stared back. Hikaru's sword dispeared and she walked up to Nova, this confused the others as much as it confused Nova. "I don't hate Emeraude or Zagato anymore, I did but I don't. Anybody would do what they did, so I don't hate them." Nova looked down and to everybody's surprise, started weeping. "Most of all I don't hate myself. You can come home now." Nova looked up, her eyes shining with joy, she walked over, kissed Hikaru's cheek and became a ball of red light that shot itself into Hikaru. Hikaru shook her head a small glow surrounded Hikaru until it blocked the other's view. When the light disappeared a definite strip of pink wond its way through Hikaru's hair that was Nova's exact shade and what Umi saw surprised her, Hikaru's ears had become slightly pointed like Nova's. Hikaru shook her head, speaking to no one in particular "It took 20 years to figure out that I was fighting myself. Over the years she out right told me but I didn't want to believe her, and it was not until tonight that I had found out that actually hated someone but hadn't admitted it to myself. And that spark of hatred created Nova. For Nova is me and I am Nova. Nova tried to kill Emeraude and Zagato so many times. It wasn't even funny. She wanted to hurt them because I hated them." Turning to them "I'm sorry you guys. It was me hurting you." Umi ran and threw her arms around Hikaru "We are your family, it killed me to see you get hurt and when we saw you die. Thinking how you would not approved, kept the only thing from killing myself. Hikaru we love you so much we can't even begin to describe it. You are our Light and Joy. You are Hikaru, a one and true friend" Hikaru's eyes misted over "Thanks Umi" Fuu then walked over to her and hugged her "You are still a kind and caring friend Miss Hikaru, your risked your own life to save us. We can never repay you." Hikaru laughed fighting back tears "Oh you guys." Umi and Fuu laughed, walking down the hallway with the others trailing behind, arms still linked around each other.  
  
"So Hikaru , how'd you get out of the cave?"  
  
"To speak truthfully, I don't know. I think Mokona had something to do with it..."  
  
The three girls continued never separating, the Magic Knights and the Pillar together once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
A few months later...  
  
Fuu smiled joyfully at her new husband, as Ferio kissed the back of her hand. Fuu looked over at the guests of the reception, being held in the thrown room. Fuu looked over at Umi who was giggling as Clef whispered things in her ear. Fuu turned away looking over everyone it seemed that all the people had a person they loved next to them, well except one. "Doesn't MissHikaru look bored?" Ferio looked up as everyone at their table looked also. "Bored is a understatement" Ferio replied. That was very true. Hikaru sitting on the thrown, kept fidgeting, checking her nails, trying at least to look like she was having fun, but Hikaru was a bad actress and in this looked totally hopeless. "Some one should ask her to dance...." It seems as if someone already got that idea. Lantis, younger brother of Zagato, stepped out of the shadows and bowed asking for the dance. Everyone watched, mainly Umi and Fuu, who had become very protective of her the last few months. Umi saw Hikaru dance and actually look happy. Hikaru laughed, the sound of bells tinkling in the wind as they broke apart and Lantis kissed the back of her hand and disappear once more into the shadows. A small blush settled on Hikaru's cheeks as she walked over to their table, pulling up a chair. "Hikaru are you blushing? Ohmagawd!! Your blushing!? Somebody's got a crush..." Umi's month was slapped shut, Hikaru blushing even harder. "Umi..." Fuu grinned, order has been returned, or as she watched Hikaru slap some cake in Umi's face, partly restored. 


End file.
